Créme de La Alpha
by teamkokotwo
Summary: “—You’re hungry, right?” Alpha’s eyes are closed as he smiles up at him. The lounge is currently occupied only by them, Alpha toughing Futoshi all over, the two of them sitting on the middle couch.


Fair skin, spring green eyes, pale blond hair—everything about him is muted, but still so bright and dazzling. Futoshi supposes that Alpha's mannerisms are not unlike his physical appearance in that regard.

"You're hungry, right?" Alpha's eyes are closed as he smiles up at him. The lounge is currently occupied only by them, Alpha toughing Futoshi all over, the two of them sitting on the middle couch. His actions are strikingly similar to Zero Two's toward Hiro.

That's what you do with people you love, Alpha had told him, when a blush had crept onto Futoshi's cheeks at the suggestion.

Briefly, Futoshi looks out the skylights at the orange, evening sun, and then to the array of desserts on the table. Slices of vanilla and chocolate cake on porcelain plates—

Alpha laughs softly when Futoshi's gaze lingers on the food for a bit too long. Futoshi whips his head back into place, locking his eyes with Alpha's—who is smiling cheekily, watching Futoshi's face warm to a bright red. "I figured you would be."

Alpha's fingertip slides along Futoshi's jaw, ending at his round chin. He doesn't stop there; his finger finds the fat beneath Futoshi's chin, which he strokes until a goofy, embarrassed grin pulls Futoshi's lips up.

"U-Uh—" Futoshi hates how frazzled he gets around Alpha, especially in comparison to the latter's calm, proper composure, "—You said earlier that people do these kinds of things with the ones they love, so..."

Alpha tugs Futoshi closer by the chin. "Hmm..." He looks thoughtfully into Futoshi's eyes. Almost pensively, for half a second. "That's right. I'm quite fond of you, Code 214."

Futoshi still isn't even really sure what love is. If it's the tightness he'd get whenever he saw Kokoro, or the thumping of his heart right now as Alpha cups both of his chubby cheeks and presses a smooth, warm kiss to his lips, then maybe Futoshi at least knows why Zero Two makes such a big deal out of it.

When Alpha gently pulls back, palms still resting on his cheeks, he makes a little 'tsk' sound with his tongue. "That was nice." That familiar, cheery smile is still on Alpha's face, like it usually is.

Futoshi smiles back, though, flushing even when Alpha stands up and goes to the coffee table, deciding on which desserts to feed him.

"Oh, I've made you wait such a long time, haven't I?" sing-songs Alpha, back still turned. A thick slice of white-frosted, vanilla-flavored cake rests on the plate he grabs, with a plump strawberry decorating the top.

Alpha slides gracefully back onto the couch, seated on Futoshi's right side, the dish laying atop his lap. Naturally, Futoshi's eyes fall to the cake, then move upward to scan Alpha's pristine, white elite uniform, then move to those pale green eyes of his and his messy, platinum blond hair—

The silver spoon clinks against the porcelain as Alpha slices part of the cake; Futoshi just sits there, dazed, watching him lift the food up to his lips.

"Open wide," Alpha says sweetly, and Futoshi follows his command without hesitation, lowering his jaw and closing his mouth once Alpha puts the spoon inside.

Futoshi licks every crumb off of it, chewing when Alpha slides the metal out from between his lips. "Mmm..." Futoshi's eyes close but his cheeks shade a soft pink.

"It's sweet, isn't it?" Futoshi shakes his head up and down eagerly. "You children really aren't like any of the other squads..." Once the last word rolls off his tongue, Alpha scoops another bit of cake into in the spoon. This time, it's slathered in frosting.

By the time the full spoon is poised in front of Futoshi, his mouth is already open. The extra frosting makes the cake taste even sweeter on his tongue.

"Ah, you're almost done with this slice." Futoshi perks up at Alpha's voice—and he's right, only the strawberry remains on the plate. Alpha dips the strawberry in the remaining frosting, rolling it around until it's covered in sweet, white buttercream, and teasingly puts it up to Futoshi's lips. Then he pulls it back a little, chuckling under his breath, and presses it roughly back into place.

"Open up again," says Alpha. "This is it, and you'll have eaten all of it, 214." Futoshi parts his lips without hesitation, biting down on the juicy strawberry as Alpha runs his hands through his hair. "Good, good... My, I've never seen a parasite with an appetite as big as yours..."

Alpha sets the spoon down on the plate, places the plate aside, and leans forward, pushing Futoshi's head down by the back of his neck so he can kiss him again.

He's just a bit more forceful this time, popping his tongue inside after Futoshi swallows most of the strawberry and twirling it around for good measure.

His hands are more daring, too; Alpha starts off cupping Futoshi's jawline, but gradually moves lower—fleeting fingertips brushing over Futoshi's collar and shoulders, palms running down his chest until Alpha's hands find Futoshi's thick waist and give his chubby sides a squeeze.

Alpha leans back after a few beats, licking the frosting off the corners of his mouth. There's even more of it on Futoshi's lips and cheeks, coupled with crumbs—but he doesn't wipe them away, only averts his gaze and taps his pointer fingers together.

"A-Alpha, I—" Futoshi stops himself and hums, meeting Alpha's gaze again. Alpha pinches one of his cheeks, staring back intently. "I think I love you." There's that tingly feeling in his chest again, and the beating of his heart making his head thump.

"Oh, do you?" laughs Alpha, taking his gloved hand and running it along Futoshi's jawline again. When he gets to his chin, he props it up with one finger and leans his face in close. "Then I'll show you what comes after kissing, 214."

Alpha pounces forward, hands clutching Futoshi's shoulders, and plants a quick smooch on one cheek. In the process, he licks the remnants of cake off of Futoshi's face.

The sensation makes him gasp and then squirm, but it's warm like all of the kisses; on second thought, Futoshi quite enjoys it.

Alpha winks and gets up again, clasping the zipper at his collar. "I think you'll like this."

Futoshi's honestly too curious to really say or do anything, he just sits back as he feels his cheeks warm up. There's a strange pounding in his chest as he watches Alpha undress—a pounding that he also suddenly feels in his cock. Is this feeling part of 'love' too? It must be.

Alpha's uniform falls in a clump at his feet, and when he steps out of it and kicks it aside, he leans down so his head is level with Futoshi's. "Hmm, let's see..."

He twists around by the hips and picks up another cake slice that's on another porcelain plate. Alpha licks his lips and grabs the same spoon, twirling it between his fingers. "If I remember correctly..." Alpha drags out every syllable, "—You like chocolate the most."

His gaze shifts to Futoshi, looking for affirmation. He nods dumbly, swallowing hard. The anticipation makes him throb. Futoshi's voice is shaky and soft when he replies, "Ehh, well, I like everything—"

Alpha's sharp laugh cuts him off, and makes him blush maroon (he knows it's probably not that dark, but that's how embarrassed Futoshi feels right now). "Right, right! You really are adorable, 214. That charm of yours is your selling point."

Alpha is quick to scoop up a full spoonful of the dark chocolate cake and pop it into Futoshi's mouth before he can say anything. "Ah, that's good. Now, you'll have to forgive me for this, but—go down on the floor." His pointer finger flicks downward as Futoshi watches it intently, eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

But he obeys, still chewing the cake when he slides swiftly off the couch and onto the carpet. Alpha takes his place on the couch, taking in a deep breath. The smile on his face is slightly strained.

"Kneel," Alpha says after a brief moment, maybe a little too bluntly.

So Futoshi does as he's told, though not without a slightly raised eyebrow. Alpha delicately shifts around, his hands poised above the waistband of his briefs.

"Just follow my lead..." The tension peaks, and Futoshi's sure his throat has never felt this dry—even with the aftertaste of the moist, chocolate cake still lingering in his mouth.

His stomach grumbles.

Futoshi musters a blush. The laugh Alpha gives is light and refined. His gloved hand goes down, fingers tapping the bottom of Futoshi's chin and tilting his face upward.

"Don't worry, I'll feed you soon." Another laugh, then Alpha leans forward, slowly shaking his underwear off. "Code 214," Alpha licks his lips when Futoshi blushes a deeper scarlet, "I'll feed you until you're absolutely full."

Finally, Alpha hooks his fingertip underneath his waistband and sharply pulls; the white briefs slide down his slim, pale legs and kicks them off his feet. Alpha's long, thin cock springs out, already erect and slick with pre-cum. He's on the very edge of the couch, close enough that Futoshi can nearly touch his dick.

Alpha picks up the plate and sets it down on his bare lap, waggling the spoon dangerously. His smile is sharp and cool. "Open up."

Futoshi swallows hard, distracted by Alpha in the nude, on full display. His gaze keeps quickly snapping from Alpha and to his cock, and then back again "Y-You mean—"

"Yes, it's like kissing," Alpha sing-songs. "You put it in your mouth. I know it might seem strange, so take your time with it."

Futoshi's lips tremble, but he opens his mouth wide and leans in.

"Wait," says Alpha, holding up one hand. Futoshi looks up, his mind boggling—lips only half an inch away from Alpha's tip—and his cheeks warm with sweat. "Cake first."

Something in Futoshi's stomach stirs, something like a strong desire for what's currently happening. Alpha cuts a thick spoonful and thrusts it forward into Futoshi's mouth. Then Alpha cuts another one, and another, until Futoshi's mouth is almost completely full.

"There, that's better." Alpha's smile is sweet, but feels fake. Sadistic. It makes Futoshi shudder. "Go on," he says, readying the next spoonful.

Futoshi repeats the same action, his cheeks bulging with chocolate cake. He can barely open his mouth without some of it almost falling out, but he manages to fit most of Alpha's dick into his mouth. Although, his jaw still quivers until he can clamp it shut firmly, swallowing some of the cake in the process.

Alpha stiffens a bit—from the sensation of cold cake crumbs rubbing against his shaft, and the feeling of his tip brushing up on the back of Futoshi's throat. As for Futoshi, he


End file.
